Journal:Caesar
by Caesar
Summary: rated pg-13 for violence,no bad words.this is my creatures story told by him,also anyone who has creature isles will like the story.if you only have B&W then it may have somw things your not familer with
1. Caesar

all the stuff in the story is about the world of black and white  
all rights reserved and all that other suff blah blah blah  
  
  
  
CAESAR   
  
It was when I was very young that my master took me,I wasn't even a year old  
The day was nice some clouds in the sky,but the sun shined right through them  
I found myself waking up to another creature jumping on me  
it was Tigris the tiger he wanted to play while jan and lila had a tea party  
I was sleepy and I didn't want to play so I pushed him away and then told him  
"go and ambush the girls" he liked doing that so maby that would get his teeth and claws off  
me.Well,it didn't "I did that three times already,I wanna play!"  
So I put my head down and looked like i was going to sleep  
Tigris backed off and waited,then he got in a pounceing stance  
I had one eye a little open and saw this taking place,so I waited laying there un till he sprung up  
and landed right where I was a split second ago  
I had quickley rolled over and he slamed hi head into a rock that I was leaning   
on "OOOWWWW!!!" he turned to me and rubed his head  
"right on target!" he grined at me and ran tward me,fast  
I ran and jumped over a mound of dirt that lila had dug a few days ago  
he jumped and was geting closer to me.I knew that he was fast but not to smart  
so I ran through some trees and jumped over a big root that I had seen when I was walking the othere day  
it had leaves covering it,so it was hard to see just after the root jump there was a rock pile(I call it a pile cause thats what it was  
but the girls were convinced that it was a table) I just about caught my foot on the root  
to hop over the "table",but I did make it.I stoped behined the rocks and the girls,who were having a tea party on the table of rocks  
started complaining that I was a dork who never loked where I was going.  
Tigris raced faster and faster twards the tea party table and took a leap hight in the air.  
THUD!!!! his leg was triped by the root and he fliped and turned in the air  
and fell right in the rocks and crashed the whole party!  
he laied there wondering what in the world happend then he saw the root on the   
ground.He knew what happend.  
I was in trouble until...  
"TIGRIS!!!!!!!!!"  
it was jan yelling at the tip top of her lungs  
she had tea splashed all over her wool and was blowing a fuse  
"if you don't get your striped butt off of my table right now you will not even be able to move tomorow!!"  
when she made threats she had steam coming out of her ears  
I know she is a sheep and all but she could whoop you up and down!  
In the mean time while Tigris was geting a yelling I snuck into the woods laughing the whole time  
but I was safe now in a little hut that I built with sticks on the side of a tree  
this was a place nobody knew about exept for me  
so I went in my hut and flopped myself on my bed(which was a pile of leaves)  
and tried to finish my nap  
in this boring time of my story I'll tell you about my freinds  
there was Jan the sheep  
and Lila the leopard  
and Tigris the tiger  
I was just a little wolf cub at the time and I had no knowing of gods godess's  
or anything of the such  
but at that time I also did not know my soon to come power  
  
-END- 


	2. A new life

okay second chapter,here we go...  
  
  
A little bit hungry  
I thought to myself,well it didn't matter now.The only thing that went through my mind  
is seeing Tigris after Jan was done with him.  
I just about fell off the bed laughing at the thought   
I wonder how many broken bones this time?  
I was sitting on my bed now and was thinking about going back to the other creatures  
and see what was up,so I stood up yawned and went joging down the path home  
Tigris was sleeping in a circle of rocks that he found and called his bed  
I could see bruises over his head and legs  
Jan and Lila were sleeping about thirty feet away from Tig,as I called him  
so I thout I would go get some food,I was more hungry than ever now  
so I followed the stream down to the beach and took a drink and went to the herd of horses  
that grased in a medow by the stream  
I hid in the bushes and waited for a horse to stray from the herd  
there was my prey,about six feet away from the bushes I was hiding in  
he had his back turned on me,perfect...  
I leaped on him and caught him in my hand and put him in my mouth  
with a few quick crunches of my jaws,he was down in my belly  
after my snack I felt sleepy again,so I went to where my freinds were  
laying and droped myself down and slept the rest of the night  
  
"but it hurts!"  
"if you wern't chasing Caesar then it would not have happend"  
"he started it!"  
"just go away and stop whining"  
"but..."  
"go now"  
"oh,jan shouldn't we make him clean up the mess?"  
"he would just cause more trouble"  
"well alright"  
  
that was what I woke up to  
"good morning girls,Tig"  
"morning Caesar"  
It was very warm that morning and I felt very good  
"hey Tig,wanna play?"  
"ooohhhhh no!"  
I laughed to myself as he ran to the stream  
"thats what he gets..."  
"hey Caesar wanna help clea..."  
we heard a very loud sound  
like wooden logs being rubed together  
"what was that?"  
"I don't know"  
I started in the diretion it was coming from  
then I saw a huge red circle coming twards me  
all of us lined up and a human woman came up a little hill  
she said "behold the creatures you may have"  
she said it as if she was talking to the big glowing red circle  
"speak the name of the creature you want"  
another messege to the circle  
then a huge thundering voice struck us all  
it said   
"Caesar!"  
I steped forward,not knowing why I did.It was my instincts  
I just did it  
then the woman said   
"come creature"  
"to your new home  
I walked tward the circle as if it was my master and then I felt it...  
IT WAS!  
I knew that as soon as my body walked with the woman and the circle  
It was a temple with a small village near it  
I was unsure but I walked to a "pen"  
I knew this was my new home  
and I was frightend  
this was the first time in my life that I felt fear!  
somehow the glowing circle sensed it and came down to me  
I saw a hand,a red hand  
It came at me fast knocking me off my feet  
and then it pounded my head  
that was the first lesson I learned:do not be afraid  
but the exitment of coming here got me hungry  
I saw the hand zip away at an amazing speed  
and it came back holding a cow  
at the time I had no idea what it was  
it handed it to me and I held it for a second and looked at it  
then the hand did somthing funny,it came to my belly  
and rubed me,it feld good I knew it wanted me to eat this strange object  
so I put it in my mouth and chewed  
it was very very good  
  
  
I went in the water,picked him up and threw him at the dumb lady  
they both went flying  
I felt a joy from this  
the hand came down and petted me softly  
this told me to do that more often and I did  
  
  
"you can't catch me,I'm too fast!"  
I hated him!  
he kept stealing village chidren!  
but that was not what I wanted to kill him for  
it was his persistance and mocking  
that made me mad  
I hated to be mocked!  
I would kill him somehow  
"come back here you..."  
I was tugged over to a medow with my leash  
there I sat waiting  
then I saw a tree being uprooted  
just plucked from the ground by my gods hand  
it was placed about ten yards away from me  
then a lighning bolt hit it  
I felt strange,it was like somthing shot into my brain  
before I cold think about it   
another hit,the tree was on fire  
it happed many more times  
and then a cloud of water came down on the tree   
and again and again  
I first pointed both my hands tward the tree  
and then I heard a crackle and a bang  
it set the tree on fire  
a bolt of lightning just came out of my hands and burnt the tree  
then I raised both hands high and to the sides of my head and  
beams came out of each hand and a cloud apeared at the end of the beams  
the fire was put out  
  
"you can't catch me I'm to faAAAAHHHHHH!!!"  
CRACKLE!!!  
I wached him burn and then die  
I had completed my mission  
I would never fail my master again  
I was Caesar the wolf  
  
  
-END-  
-------------------------------------------  
  
so,how was that  
expect more chapters to come!  
cya later  
  
-Caesar 


	3. Pain is weakness leaving the body

Pain is weakness leaving the body  
  
  
  
It was time to eat.I went over to a small hill.A little behind the hill was a   
mountin it was steep and high,so I started to walk up it.  
"wonder what that is?"  
I said to myself.It was a silver blob floating above a hut  
I came closer,it looked like a scroll,a huge scroll.  
That did not matter,I wanted to see who lived in the hut  
So I snuck to a tree growing by a rock.I crouched down and poked my head over the rock  
I saw my masters hand fly to the scroll and tap it  
it vanished! And a man with a weird hat walked out and insulted my god  
saying: "I'll never belive in you"  
"not unless you have a huge creature!"  
I felt spikes on my neck,I felt angry at the pathetic being  
He saw me and said I was puny and was not big enough  
I ran towards him and leaped over him and landed on his hut smashing the roof in  
he yelped at seeing this and I turned to him  
"you killed my hut!"  
"that was my only earthy posetion!"  
he ran to the village store and set fire to it  
I,at the time,was running as fast as my legs could cary me  
while I was running I put a hand out lightning thrust out of my hand  
the man shriked and droped to his death  
I ran to the store and saw villagers trying to put out the fire  
the way they fought at it was pathetic  
I raised my arms and put out the fire with a cloud of water  
then I went for my snack  
a villager was roasted by the fire and died  
he looked suitable,so I picked him up and ate him  
  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!  
we looked a eachother while he laughed in my face  
I ran toward him but was stoped by my master  
"LET HIM MAKE THE FIRST MOVE"  
came my masters voice  
"yes master"  
I said  
the pitiful ogre walked to me and pointed at me and arena apeared  
I did not know what this was  
he crouched into a fighting stance and came at me  
I sidesteped and he missed  
I whiped around to hit him but before I could land my claws in his   
flesh he ducked.I couldn't stop the swing it got me of balance  
he kicked me down to the ground,the fight was lost  
Then I remember my pen and my masters hand came and beat me very hard  
"WHAT DID YOU FEEL?"  
"It was pain master"  
"PAIN IS WEAKNESS LEAVING THE BODY"  
"master?"  
"THERE IS NO PAIN WHERE STRENTH LIES"  
"I understand now,will I fight him again?"  
"YOU WILL FIGHT HIM TOMOROW"  
"yes master,but I..."  
"DO NOT SPEAK,YOU CAN WIN USE YOUR PAIN AND TURN IT TO ANGER"  
"how?"  
"THE OGRE HURT YOU,HE IS WHAT CAUSED YOU THE PAIN"  
"why do I turn it to anger?"  
"BECAUSE THE ANGER CAN BE TURNED TO HATE,HATE FOR THE OGRE.LET THAT HATE FUEL YOU"  
"yes master"  
  
  
the next day was the day I would fight the ogre  
he would lay it my feet,his blood on my claws  
I was a few meters away from him  
the arena apeared and I steped into it  
I saw his ugly face and felt anger,he caused my pain the night before,he caused it!  
I hated him,I used it forcing my hate upon him  
he was losing the fight  
I steped back,put out my hands and a fireball flung to his head and fell on hes body   
he stagered back lit like a torch  
he fell,I had won.Somehow I knew that this same tactic would win my battles  
My hate was gone,he was dead and my master said:  
"YOU HAVE DONE WELL,CAESAR"  
"thank you master I will always serve you"  
  
  
+END+  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
reviews please! 


	4. What was to come?

What was to come?  
I must have reviews!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
It had been many years since my fight with the ogre  
i had become strong,faithful and eficent.  
all the missions set before me were completed   
and my master kept setting more challandes for me  
soon I would go to a new land,that was clear.  
my master had been putting more wood and food in the store latly.  
I knew that this ment we were leaving...  
  
  
  
  
My master did a geture and then a vortex apeared  
he put many things in the strange new thing;villagers  
food,wood,trees,livestock and scaffolds  
I was wondering what all this was for  
then when every thing was in,he went him self  
I folowed  
It was amazing! that was somthing I would alwas remember  
As soon as I steped in the portal we were flying!  
we flew past all the difrent lands the godless and the ones with gods  
we flew past the lands of Nemisis,khazar,stuzack,lethys,and all the other great gods  
Then we stoped  
we were on a new land a land with many villages,trees,amimals,wonders but no other gods  
my master was the only god there and had takin over a village very quickley  
I had been standing on a clif looking at this new world  
I would rule this world beside my master,we would defeat any god who crossed us  
that made me feel very powerful  
that was what was to come.  
  
  
------------------------------  
how was that?  
reveiws plz 


	5. Time had passed

Time flies...  
  
not to many reveiws latly...well here gose nothing  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Many years had passed since we came to our new world all the villages  
were under our control and we weredoing well with resources  
I had become a master of miracles,I knew them all.  
We had one of each kind of village my favorite was the aztec,it had a huge wonder  
in it.I had my own greek village that my master gave me,I took good care of it  
my master had told me to.  
Speaking of my master,he and I had become more close and we ruled together.  
I had my cave in the temple set up nicely and the villagers even built me  
my own throne.my master had told my that the villagers were what gave us power  
but we controled them.at first I did not know what he ment,he explained  
that they gave us the power to rule over them and that they would worship you if you cared for them  
I was loved by the people,they praised me and that made me happy.  
but my master said not to give them what they need always,that will make them tougher and more eficent  
My master has always taught me,he taks care of me and sometimes beats me if i do wrong  
I use to think that this was mean and evil,it wasn't.  
it was training.puishment is training  
I feel glad that my master beat and hit me.look what I have become:a creature with control  
I was in control of my body,I had self-control,this is a trait that many do not have  
when you feel like doing somthing that you know is stupid,but you want to do it  
you do,I do not,I use self-control  
I also use hate,and anger  
when a chiled hears a food cart rolling by his hut,he cries out  
when the food cart rolls past his hut he feels sad and forgets about it later  
what he dosn't know is that if he is angry at the cart driver he can turn it to hate,and that hate makes him stronger  
I have learned to use my hate,and use anger,these feeling fuel me  
that is how I prevail at things  
  
  
the concerns of most living beings are petty.  
Food and shelter are nothing.love and devotion to a fellow being.a world, or a cause   
is not only a distraction but a danger,for it can be used against you.I have  
seen my master use that weakness in others for his own ends.  
Did you know that there are those willing to die for for someone they love?  
I am willing to die for my master,of course.but he is not just any god,he is smart efecent and careful  
there cannot be a better ruler that him.  
I owe him everything  
  
  
One day when it was raining and thundering  
aI walked on a shore and saw some fidh  
I went to them put my hand in the water and grabed a handful and ate them  
Then I saw somthing it glowed orange I went to look  
It was a vortex!!!  
I remembered what happend the last time one apered  
But my master was not puting things in and was acting like he did not notice  
then a god flew through and then a creature  
I was shocked!  
  
---------------------------------------  
sorry for any messups  
3:00 am tired...  
I want reveiws  
I must have reviews  
I need reviews!!  
give me at least three,and I'll go on... 


	6. Greatness

OKAY this is gonna be cool.  
reviews,they keep me alive!  
  
**************************************  
  
  
the cteature was very small compared to me,I was full grown  
it was a poler bear  
he was bruised and beat,I saw my master fly over to this creature and god  
"DARE YOU CROSS THE LANDS OF CHRON?"  
"NO,WE ARE COMMING FOR HELP ANDOTHER GOD HAS TAKEN OVER OUR VILLAGES"  
"AND YOU WANT HELP FROM ME"  
"YES"  
I saw my master look at the creature  
"WHO WAS THIS GOD?"  
"VIGER"  
"IF YOU WERE SO PUNY THAT YOU COULD NOT WIN A BATTLE AGAINST ANDOTHER GOD"  
"THEN YOU SHOULD NOT COME HERE"  
my master was angry and he wanted this new god to leave  
"PLEASE HELP US"  
"ALRIGHT,I WILL MAKE A DEAL,IF YOUR CREATURE CAN BEAT MINE IN COMBAT,I WILL LET YOU STAY"  
"VERY WELL"  
The battle was starting,I gave the bear my feircest look  
I could see his fear,he did not turn it to anger and hate.  
this I did not understand  
if he had,there would have been a tiny chance that he could have beat me  
the arena apeared we both steped in knowing that I would win,I took the first strike  
it knocked the bear of balance  
I went in again,he was dazzed at the quickness of my strikes  
then I rememberd a trick my master taught me  
I turned my back to the white creature and he tried to hin me I had done a back flip over his head  
all he hit was air,looking at the emty space trhat I was standing in earlyer,he lost focus  
I took one last strike  
the battle was won,he fell to the ground like a sack of flour  
my master looked at me aprovingly  
before the othe god could speak he and his uncocius creature were sweped away in   
the portal.  
my master told me that he would teach me somthing that no other living creature knew  
he said,  
"THIS IS A PLACE OF GREAT POWER"  
"what power master?"  
"THE POWER OF THE SOURCE"  
"what is it?"  
"THE SOURCE RUNS THROUGH ALL THINGS"  
"IT IS A GREAT POWER USED ONLY BY THE MOST ELITE OF CREATURES"  
"but am I?..."  
before I could finish my master said,  
"YES"  
"IT IS TIME TO BEGIN YOUR TRIANING IN THE WAYS OF THE SOURCE"  
"yes,my master"  
that was when it started two huge gates closed,blocking off the village from sight  
I would prevail in this training,I would be the best,most elite creature ever  
it was time for me to show my true power,this would defeat all my enemys!  
my master and I began the training...........  
  
  
------------------------------  
so did you like?  
tell me! 


	7. My new powers

okay this is gonna be a short chapter I bet...  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
  
the rock floted into the air and then slowly moved to the top of another rock  
that was three rocks stacked on top of eachother  
then came the fourth...  
it was now on top of the other rocks ans the stack did not move  
I made it stay up with my mind  
my mind was now stronger than gravity...I could get used to this.  
now all the rocks flouted up and made a line in the air  
they started to spin and then the went slaming into another rock  
this was all at my command no one elses  
I was now ready to learn more  
"CAESAR"  
"yes my master?"  
"YOU HAVE LERNT WELL AND I WILL NOW TEACH YOU MORE"  
"yes master"  
I flew to a mountain top,I used a speed power to get to the top faster  
when we got to the top my master told me to set fire to the rock   
sitting down at the bottom of the mountain  
I put my hands in the fire ball launching position  
then I felt my legs fly out from under me  
my masters hand pounded my on the shoulder  
"NOT LIKE THAT"  
"h-how d-do you wish me to do it m-master?"  
I said in great pain  
"DO NOT MUMBLE LIKE THAT!"  
he then throughly beat me  
I was now really hurting  
"DON'T MESS UP YOUR SPEACH BECAUSE OF PAIN"  
"yes master"  
I said more clearly than ever  
"TO BURN THE ROCK LIFT IT UP"  
I used my mind to lift up the rock and now it was about ten meters away from us  
"USE YOUR ANGER TO HEAT UP THE ROCK"  
I was now feuled by anger and hate and I could feel the rock  
I held it still in the air and felt it heat up  
it got hotter and hotter  
now I opened my eyes and saw the rock on fire  
"GOOD"  
came my masters voice  
then without warning the rock shatered into a millian peices,like a pot  
droped on a rock  
I could tell my master was pleased  
"NOW I WOULD LIKE YOU TO SEE SOMTHING..."  
  
--------------END-------------  
  
  
  
now how was that? 


End file.
